


Heart Like A Troll

by BlossomedBranch



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Affection, Branch (Trolls) Needs a Hug, Broppy - Freeform, Creek (Trolls) Being an Asshole, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grey Branch (Trolls), Invitations, Oblivious Queen Poppy (Trolls), Paranoia, Sarcasm, Sweet, Trolls, True Colors, True Love, Voice of an Angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomedBranch/pseuds/BlossomedBranch
Summary: Poppy's career had been stressful enough, and it didn't help that she had a purple guru for a boyfriend. Maybe she could go to her dad for some advice... or not. He wasn't the type of troll who could be helpful in tough situations.Until she came across some troll throwing a tantrum in the grocery store. And he was screaming at a grocery cart.She was in for a long ride.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Heart Like A Troll

**Author's Note:**

> I changed this story up so much! Ideas were popping in everywhere and it was driving me CRAZY. So- I just decided to go with this. Hopefully it turns out good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a long day of daydreaming and craving sweets led her to the grocery store. What had she gotten into this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if the summery makes sense, but at least I tried. And I'm sorry for the lack of details but I was in a rush, I'll try to make the next chapter better.

Papers were scattered across her desk, most of them incomplete. She really tried, but when you sit in a office for 24 hours staring at the wall, she'd lose her patience. Maybe take a walk and stretch her bones. Or take a long lunch break, which usually led her to a sugar outbreak. To think if it wasn't for her friend Smidge, she'd probably weigh over 200 pounds by now. Mmm, she could really use a cupcake right now.

"Poppy!"

She looked over, hearing a gruff voice. A small yellow troll looked at her with confusion.

"You blanked out for like 20 minutes!"

"Oh."

"Oh?"

Poppy looked at the big clock that hung on the wall. It was finally time for her break, and with all that hard work from staring at a wall really did work up an appetite!

"Sorry Smidge, It's my lunch break."

The yellow troll sighed, "Poppy, when will you learn that this is work and not playtime?"

Poppy understood what her friend was trying to say. All she ever really did was procrastinate and waste valuable time. No wonder why her breaks were getting shorter.

"I'm sorry Smidge, I just never really get time to do anything."

"Alright, I guess I can cover for you. But remember, you owe me!"

She gave her friend a thumbs up before exiting her office, heading over to the store. And this time, she wasn't going to overdo it. 

|o|

"Ooh, Chocolate pudding sounds really good. I might just get that." 

She walked along the isles, looking up at the signs for help. Instead, she came across and isle that said 'Thick and Hard Stuff'. Pudding was thick, right? Strolling down the isles, she finally found her section. She grabbed a few cups for herself and smidge, maybe even one for later. Setting them down in her cart, she heard a loud bang behind her. 

"WALMART, YOUR CARTS SUCK HORSES ASS!"

She turned around to a gray troll that seemed angry at his... cart.

"You squeaky fuck I'll really show you who's boss."

She watched him put grease on the wheel, whispering every curse word that had been summoned. 

"Um, Excuse me?" He got up, turning around to meet the pinkest and most vibrant troll he's ever met. "What do you want sprinkles?". She almost giggled at the nickname. Surely she had several, but never "Sprinkles". He seemed like one of those trolls who could knock someone out with words. 

"I'm flattered by the name, really. But why are you getting so worked up over a cart?" 

"Because it's a piece of shit. Unless it had a motor on it so I could run people over, I'd change my mind."

"But wouldn't that be commiting crime?" 

"Not unless the janitor hides the bodies, no." 

Wow, this guy was... insane? Thoughts started flowing through her mind like a river, but out of all things she could think of...he was cute? No. He was handsome. The way his charcoal hair looked so smooth, she just wanted to touch it.

"Um, What are you doing?" He leaned back into the shelf, watching her eyes widen with horror and confusion. "I'm trying to- grab... noodles?" She yanked her hand back with an instance, shoving them in her pockets. "That would be in Short and Skinny isle." He motioned her to look up, "Oh yeah, HAH, right." 

Poppy awkwardly moved into the next isle, grabbing noodles... for some reason? She threw the items in the cart before being scared by-

"Names Branch. You'll probably see me in here more often because I got a job as a stocker." 

Poppy raised one of her eyebrows in suspicion. One second he was raising hell, now he's giving me his name. Huh.

"I'm Poppy, I work as a nurse."

"Figures. Well, nice to meet you Poppy."

Well that couldn't have been more awkward.


End file.
